villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tate Langdon
Tate Langdon (also known as The Rubber Man) is one of the main characters and the main antagonist in the first season of the horror anthology TV series, American Horror Story, known to fans as Murder House. Tate is the son of Constance Langdon and brother of Adelaide, Beauregard, and at least one other sibling. His ghost befriends and becomes the boyfriend of Violet Harmon. He is the father of Michael Langdon, the Anti-Christ that conceived after he dressed as the Rubber Man and raped Vivien Harmon, Violet's mother. This eventually ended their friendship, and a remorseful Tate vowed to atone his sins and wait until Violet to forgive him, even if she might never forgive him for an eternity. He was portrayed by Evan Peters, who also played James Patrick March in Season 5, and Kai Anderson in Season 7. Tate is confirmed to return in American Horror Story's 8th season, Apocalypse, once again revolving around the murder house and his son, Michael Langdon. History Background Born in 1977, Tate was the son of Hugo and Constance Langdon, with three other siblings. Even as the only one of his siblings to not have any mental or physical issue, he mind is still not well, due to the lack of a father figure and his mother neglecting him. Although Constance had killed his father due to his unfaithfulness, Tate still regards that he simply ran off, possibly due to his mother telling him that. Finding the specter of Nora Montgomery as a motherly figure due to her real son Infantata attempting to hurt the boy, he eventually went insane, setting his mother's boyfriend ablaze for the murder of Beauregard and then went on a rampage at a local high-school, killing 15 people. He then went back home and stayed there until he was snuffed out by a SWAT team, his phantom now calling the Murder House his home. ''Murder House'' Tate first appears in the pilot as one of Violet's psychologist father Ben's new patients. While in session, he describes an ongoing dream in which he kills other people at his high school. It is then revealed in "Halloween: Part 2" that Tate was allegedly responsible for a school shooting that took the lives of fifteen of his classmates. During Halloween night (the first time he had left the house since his death as ghosts are only able to leave the house during Halloween), he and Violet are visited by the ghosts of his last five victims. He was killed at home when SWAT-team members shot him 17 times for attempting to pull out a gun. It is implied by Constance that Tate's violent and unstable behaviour is the result of the house's influence, but he is also shown using meth on the morning of the shooting. This is further supported by a teacher at the school, who said it seemed out of character for him. As a ghost, he has murdered numerous people in the house, often while dressed in a latex fetish suit. He also rapes and impregnates Vivien, Ben's wife and Violet's mother, causing her to give birth to a devious Anti-Christ: Michael Langdon. Tate claims to know nothing about the murders he committed, both while being alive and after his death, but it is revealed in the season one finale that Tate was aware but was simply in denial/unable to take responsibility for his actions. Upon discovering that Tate had raped her mother, and was therefore responsible for her death, Violet breaks up with him and banishes him from contact with her. Tate promises to wait for her to forgive him, even if it means waiting forever. ''Apocalypse'' ??? Appearance And Personality Tate has a very grunge-like appearance, having been a teenager in the early 1990s. He likes Nirvana and in one episode asked Violet if she had any 'Kurt Cobain'. His disposition is primarily solemn and weary, with perpetual bags under his eyes. There is tension between him and his mother, Constance. He has even admitted to her that he hates her. His hatred for his mother was born out of her negligent parenting and the verbal abuse she constantly dealt him as a child in her drunken alcoholic rages. Despite her disapproval of his behaviour, Constance frequently makes excuses for him, saying that he is a sensitive boy. This appears to be true, as Tate appears to be apathetic and indifferent at first, but he can quickly become enraged when someone or something he cares about is threatened. Tate pretends that he is oblivious to his current state of existence to those unfamiliar with his past. In truth, he is aware that he is a mysterious ghost. He kept this a secret, fearing Violet would leave him if she knew. As a ghost, Tate primarily dons a BDSM fetish Gimp coverall to become (what is popularly referred to as) the Rubber Man whenever he commits violent acts. In this persona, he killed Chad Warwick and Patrick in a particularly brutal fashion. He beat Chad and drowned him to death, and went on to beat Patrick and sodomize him with a fire poker as he was dying. Tate appears to be super-humanly strong as a ghost, as he was capable of overwhelming Patrick and Ben in separate fights. In his earlier treatments by Ben, Tate often fantasized about murdering his classmates (though seemingly unaware such "fantasies" are actually memories of true events) and took pleasure in mocking Ben about his sexual desires and infidelity with his past student, Hayden McClaine. Tate has also hinted to Ben about the lustful desires Tate had for Violet. As his relationship with Violet and treatments with Ben continued, Tate seemed to become softer and friendlier. He often speaks highly of Ben as a father, telling Violet he wished he had a father like him while growing up. He also expressed the sentiment to Hayden that he was getting tired of hurting people. However, he continues to be unwilling to let Violet move out of the House, to the point where he attacked both Ben and Vivien as the Rubber Man, though at the end of Smoldering Children, it is revealed that this was because he was trying to prevent Violet from finding out she was dead, as he was afraid of how she would react. Tate would later tell Ben that he really did feel like his treatments were helping him get better. He also broke down in tears and admitted to the suffering he'd caused, though Ben did not believe he was really remorseful. Although, he clearly unwell still seemed to care deeply for Violet and seemed madly in love with her to the point of not wanting her to leave him as shown in Smoldering Children where after Violet admits she cannot forgive him and says she won't be with him he breaks down in tears and desperately begs for her to stay with him saying "You're all I want. You're all I Have!". Victims First-Hand #15 High School students (Firearms) #Himself (Provoked SWAT into the shooting by pulling out a pistol) #Chad Warwick (Nearly drowned, neck snapped, killed by a pistol to chest) #Patrick (Beaten to death whilst sodomized with a fire-poker) #Bianca Forest (Chopped in half by an axe) #Unnamed Bug Exterminator (Stabbed to death) Second-Hand #Vivien Harmon (Rape victim, died in pregnancy) Assault #Larry Harvey (Set on fire) #Leah (Psychological abuse and assault) #Vivien Harmon (Psychological abuse and assault) #Ben Harmon (Beaten and chloroformed) #Gabriel (Attempted murder with a knife) Gallery Tate.gif|Tate as portrayed in his school shooting fantasy. tateandviolet.jpg|Tate and Violet. Tate-Normalpeoplescareme.jpg|Tate before attacking Leah rubberman.jpg|The "Rubber Man" tategun.png|Tate Langdon pointing a shotgun at Chloe Stapleton tate_langdon.jpg TateSeason8.png|Promotional picture for Tate Langdon's return in American Horror Story: Apocalypse. Trivia *He is the first character in American Horror Story to be portrayed by Evan Peters. *Tate's performance as a character, along with some of his motives and actions, lead many to believe he is not a complete villain. *Tate mentions that he likes Kurt Cobain, who killed himself in the same year that Tate committed the murders and was killed. Tate's grunge clothing style also seems to be inspired by Cobain as well. *In his school shooting fantasies, Tate's skull makeup is a replica of the intricate body tattoos of real life model and sideshow act Rick Genest, aka Rico Zombie. The show was sued due to this. *The name Tate is a reference to Sharon Tate, just like Charles, Montgomery and Bianca refer to either victims or perpetrators of the infamous Mansion Family murders. The original description of the Tate character was "Charles Manson dangerous". (Evan Peters said that to prepare he read a lot of books about psychopaths like Charles Manson because he was charming as well as terrifying, like Tate.) *The name Tate also apparently means either He who brings happiness or Cheerful. Ironically, Tate is the source of most of the despair of the Harmons, especially Violet. *"Norman Bates, Jr." is a nickname given by Chad to Tate. *Tate ran track at Westfield High. *According to the school librarian, Tate mostly read books on birds and Byron. Tate is very much the archetypal byronic hero. *"The Devil is real. And he's not a little red man with horns and a tail. He can be beautiful. Because he's a fallen angel, and he used to be God's favourite." (A quote from the episode "Piggy Piggy" references the fact that Tate is the true monster of the show.) *Even if Tate is undead, his villainy still extends with no ending point, for he is the one who is responsible for the birth of a horrid Anti-Christ. *On August 28, 2018, Ryan Murphy made an Instagram post showing Evan Peters from the set of American Horror Story: Apocalypse, this time showing Peters holding up his Murder House character's iconic sweatshirt. "Tate. Happy to be home," Murphy wrote. Navigation de:Tate Langdon Category:Noncorporeal Category:Psychopath Category:American Horror Story Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Rapists Category:Serial Killers Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Remorseful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Suicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Perverts Category:Brutes Category:Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Conspirators Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars Category:Successful Category:Addicts Category:Hero's Lover Category:Homicidal Category:Teenagers Category:On & Off Category:Provoker Category:Rogues Category:Insecure Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Category:Vigilante Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Misanthropes Category:Stalkers Category:Trickster Category:Protagonists Category:Hypocrites Category:Outcast Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Paranoid Category:Necessary Evil Category:Protective Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Criminals Category:Sadomasochists Category:Abusers Category:Incriminators Category:Guardians Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Immortals Category:Damned Souls Category:Wrathful Category:Delusional Category:Imprisoned Category:Nihilists Category:Paranormal Category:Honorable